<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twists in Time by Krazyokami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158099">Twists in Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krazyokami/pseuds/Krazyokami'>Krazyokami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:53:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krazyokami/pseuds/Krazyokami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Frecklewish helped Mapleshade rescue her kits from the River? Another story of one cat who can't live with the guilt of his crime and returns for forgiveness. The kits of Starclan revolt against the injustice of them just as the clans settle in the new territory. A complete collection of AU drabbles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 'What makes her so special!?'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I have done my task, and...I regret nothing." Her wounds were gone and the last pain of the badger's claws had faded away as soon as she reopened her eyes. "But I admit, I just wanted a bit more time. But I am always thankful for the time Starclan gave me."</p><p>A blue molly with bright stars in her pelt dipped her head, licking the gray she-cat's forehead. "As we said before, we of Starclan are terribly sorry this had to happen. But...We know the pain you've been through and more. We wish to grant you just one more time to live out your wish of being a warrior. When you wake up, you'll be a kit, free from your broken leg and free from the pain.</p><p>Cinderpelt's blue eyes sparkled and filled with light. "I...really? Oh I cannot thank Starclan enough! Thank you-"</p><p>"If she goes, we go!"</p><p>Both she-cats and the starry cats behind them turned their heads to find even smaller ones before them. Mosskit led the fray of kits with a few Cinderpelt herself recognized. Mistlekit, Larchkit, Hollykit, and even Snowkit! Several kits padded forward with their heads high and fury in her eyes.</p><p>"Mosskit? What is the meaning of this?" Bluestar replied with motherly scolding in her voice.</p><p>"What makes her so special!?" Cinderpelt never thought a small kit could even hiss like that. "I don't wish to be mean to Cinderpelt but what makes her so special? It's not fair! She died after moons of training, and we never even made it to being a 'paw! Why does she go back and we don't?"</p><p>Larchkit squinted. "I can't even remember the scent of my mother and sibling's fur!"</p><p>"We weren't even blessed enough to even know our mother until she died!" Two she cats mewed and Cinderpelt could see the eternal look of sadness on Yellowfang's face as she tried to wrangle her kits.</p><p>"It's not fair! You can't let a cat who lived their full life go back while we kits have to stay here! If she goes, I'm going!"</p><p>"It's not that simple kits. We as Starclan can't-"</p><p>"Starclan is always making a habit of picking and choosing when they wish to actually be helpful."</p><p> </p><p>Cinderpelt narrowed her eyes as she tried to recognize this old tom. His pelt was messy and his eyes held a faded, crazed look.</p><p>"That's how it's always been. Starclan gives powers yet does nothing to help when it gets too much. It's no one but Starclan's fault I've lived my life in suffering. I would think you would know this, as much as a few of us do, Bluestar."</p><p>"Starclan has been nothing but...fair, Goosefeather. I can't blame Starclan for not seeing Tigerstar's treachery in front of my face. I was warned and it's my fault I chose to ignore the signs."</p><p>"But doesn't it seem odd that Starclan warned everyone but you?"</p><p>"...What do you mean?"</p><p>The kits fidgeted at the mood change but held their spots. They weren't leaving until this was settled.</p><p>"Starclan warned me and Pinestar. They wanted him to slay his own kit, Bluestar. No one would believe me, no one would have listened. You didn't listen."</p><p>"How was I when you were crazed babbling about a kit?"</p><p>"But when the prophecy was about you, that's when you took the time to listen!" He unsheathed his claws and dug them in the dirt. "I had thought you would have the most sense to start putting things together when Fireheart revealed that Redtail was slain by his own clanmate. Starclan warned us. Why they fell silent and chose not to warn you, I have no clue. And even then, they made the decision to give him nine lives. Starclan chooses when they wish to be helpful. I agree, these kits are right. They shouldn't have to suffer and watch as a cat who already lived their life, return to have a better chance."</p><p>Cinderpelt's fur felt hot. They were right, she'd lived her life. She couldn't ignore the bitterness in the old tom's tone as he spat.</p><p>"If I may?" A small voice called out.</p><p>"Might as well I suppose. We're all here. Another voice might help." Yellowfang rasped.</p><p> </p><p>A small, red and white tom padded forward. But he held less confidence than the rest.</p><p>"I'm not a kit, I know. Out of the other apprentices, I do agree with these kits. If what Goosefeather says is true, then it's Starclan's fault I was slain. One could even pass the blame to you, Bluestar!" He swallowed and shook his head. "I'm sorry. But you had the chance to slay Tigerstar when you exiled him. You had the chance to slay Brokenstar and yet you refused. If Starclan could ask a father to slay his own kit to prevent the worse, there was nothing with you ordering those two, filthy, bloodthirsty cats to death. My death and blood are just as easily on your paws. As also Starclan's. If you send Cinderpelt back, you'll send us back too. You think we can't do much, it's what we've been told to do. You say we as Starclan can't do anything and as of now, I don't believe that anymore. Again, I'm sorry Bluestar. I don't wish to upset you. I just..."</p><p>"It's been heavy on your mind. I understand Gorsepaw...and I apologize."</p><p>"That's right...We're told but...It's obvious a few of us don't listen to that rule."</p><p>"What are you saying Whitestorm?" Bluestar seemed to be close to losing her wits. Not even in Thunderclan was she used to being challenged so much.</p><p>"Again, we're told Starclan can only guide. You've all heard of the she-cat of Thunderclan who slayed cats in revenge? Did you know it was a sign from Starclan that set it off? We're to guide cats to be better, not send signs that would've resulted in exiled. And...:" His amber eyes scanned around the cats, pinpointing out one. "Forgive me for being this bold, but there's one of us who refuses to listen. Spottedleaf has constantly been in Firestar and Leafpool's ears. Guiding and shaping their destinies are different things!"</p><p>Spottedleaf's eyes flew wide in surprise. "I've never told them what to do!"</p><p>"But you're the main one slinking off to make sure they're safe. I understand your concern. We all do. If we could, we would all make sure our loved ones and clan was safe. You need to let them live their lives."</p><p> </p><p>The moonlit clearing filled with hushed whispers among each other. Few agreed that Starclan had the power to do what they wanted but chose not to. A few disagreed. But there was still the matter of Cinderpelt and the kits. </p><p>Bluestar sighed and looked to the older cats. "...What do you think? If we let them, we'd have to let every single kit that never set paw into the apprentice den another chance at life."</p><p>Lionheart closed his eyes. "I say...as a father. Yes. I've outlived my kits, as I should have. While I watched them grow from a far, I can say that if any of them had fell to greencough or any sickness as kits, I'd feel upset they never lived their full lives. But, some kits may be happy. Some may not want to leave their kin here. We should give them a choice."</p><p>"Everyone must have a choice..."</p><p> </p><p>Firestar poked his head into the nursery as Sandstorm curled her tail around one kit. She gave a tired nod and smiled at him. "You have a son. What would you like to name him?"</p><p>"Me?"</p><p>"I named the last two. It's your turn."</p><p>"Ah, now let's see." He dipped his head touched his son forehead, a vision popped into his head of him carrying a young kit from beyond the twolegplace all the way back to Windclan, just for a large tabby to claw away his life. </p><p>"Firestar?"</p><p>He shook his head and smiled down at his kit. "Gorsekit..."</p><p> </p><p>"Our little Mosskit~" Ferncloud whispered as she nuzzled Dustpelt. She licked her kits head and swore she felt a small chill as she did so. Odd. </p><p>"Move over a bit. I saw that look, you felt that chill too. I'll help keep her warm."</p><p>"It's probably just until her fur fluffs out, Dustpelt. She's got Icekit and Foxkit to help keep her warm,"</p><p>"...We won't lose this one. I swear it."</p><p>"...If she's still chilly in the morning, I'll get Leafpool. Now let's get some sleep...</p><p> </p><p>"Snowkit!"</p><p>"The clan will think we're just naming our kits after their pelts now." Brightheart chuckled.</p><p>"But I like Snowkit. He looks like like a warm lump of snow." Whitepaw teased.</p><p>"Did you hear that Snowkit? Your sister called you a lump." Cloudtail dropped a shrew next to his mate.</p><p>"I only meant it in a nice way! His fur is wild, like a breeze keeps blowing it. Now he's like a lump of blown snow~"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What She Was Owed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amber eyes gazed into those that were just a bit lighter than his own. They burned. Brambleclaw could see a mix of fire and ice behind those eyes. It was almost as if they stole the frost out of Hawkfrost's.</p><p>His lungs heaved as he finally inhaled, the sound mingled with Firestar's coughing. The tabby broke his gaze with the other and ran back to his leader, digging out the rest of the fox snare.</p><p>"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" He rasped as claws tore at the earth, freeing the stake. He hadn't been able to fully dig it out before Hawkfrost bowled him over the first time. Snatching the stake in his teeth, he tossed it aside to help loosen the silver twine.</p><p>Firestar coughed and sputtered, claw unsheathing as he tried to bear his wits. He could only hear Brambleclaw's apologies and the soft drop of a body.</p><p>"...You...you did the right thing...in the end."</p><p>"You must understand, Firestar, I never plotted this. I admit I met Hawkfrost in secrecy but-"</p><p>"I understand..." He let out another wet cough. "I could see both of you, at the gatherings." He managed to pull himself to sit up right. "Ever since Tawnypelt left, you've...wanted someone to bond with. And with Hawkfrost going through some of the same hardships as you...I understand."</p><p>Brambleclaw held his tongue. That wasn't true. That wasn't true at all! He had nothing to do with Firestar getting trapped but...he still followed his dark father's training and advice.</p><p>"But...what I don't understand..."</p><p> </p><p>Both tom's turned back to the scene, watching the river spill red as Hawkfrost's body bled out. The colors mingled and spread out in sort of a peaceful way.</p><p>"You killed him."</p><p>"I had no choice. You don't, both of you know nothing enough." The body wasn't even given a second glance. "He couldn't be allowed to live anymore."</p><p>Brambleclaw padded forward but stopped as those icy amber eyes bore into him once more. </p><p>"What...what don't we know? I know Hawkfrost wanted to be deputy...then leader. I never thought he was ever go this far."</p><p>The cat's shoulders shook as she spat. "He made me into a liar! He made me lie to my own clan...I just...I don't know what went wrong...it used to be the three of us. Then two. We both promised to be there for each other after our mother left. He's been poisoned in his mind and I couldn't help him..."</p><p>"...I doubt he would have wanted your help, Mothwing."</p><p>"...Let me see your neck, Firestar. I'll be able to help-"</p><p> </p><p>"Firestar!" </p><p>The Tom's kin and Stormfur came racing through the foliage.</p><p>"What happened?!"</p><p>Firestar gave another heavy cough and shook his head. "Hawkfrost set a trap here and unfortunately, I was caught in it. Brambleclaw helped fight him off but Mothwing killed him before he could do anymore damage."</p><p>If Mothwing seemed affected by the looks she received, she didn't show it. The ice melted from her eyes and she simply gestured to Hawkfrost's body. She saw Leafpool stare past her with a look in her eyes.</p><p>"I was about to check on Firestar's wound, but I'm sure you would prefer do it yourself...you're such a good medicine cat, Leafpool..."</p><p>She seemed to snap out of a daze. "What? Mothwing, you're wonderful. You've helped your clan and saved Thunderclan's leader. You're a wonderful medicine cat-"</p><p>"I'm nothing but a false liar...I told you. I told you Hawkfrost-"</p><p>"Ssh...He may be the reason Mudfur chose you. But you are the reason Starclan allowed you your name."</p><p>Mothwing blinked slowly before turning to the river at the sound of soft splashing. "Willowpaw?"</p><p>The young apprentice yelped as the bloody water seeped in her fur. Behind her was Mistyfoot and Leopardstar, the leader already irritated and launching herself ashore.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope someone can explain why one of my warriors is dead and my medicine cat is coated in blood!"</p><p>Mothwing stepped back and helped clean Willowpaw as Firestar relayed information.</p><p>"...is this true, Mothwing?"</p><p>"Yes...I'm...I'm sorry. I saw Hawkfrost leave earlier by himself and...I went to follow him."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"...I...He..." Brambleclaw saw the ice trying to come back to her eyes but Mothwing was just too ashamed.</p><p>"He's been bullying her ever since the clans got to the lake!" Leafpool stepped forward. "I witnessed him threatening Mothwing but I couldn't understand what they were talking about. Mothwing told me she would take care of it and I've been so busy...I haven't had time to say anything. But I didn't think anyone would believe me."</p><p>"Please Leopardstar! I'm so sorry but...what Leafpool said was true. He made me give the false sign about Stormfur and Brook." She looked at the gray warrior. "Please forgive me. I would've never wanted you nor Brook out of the clan."</p><p>"No, I understand. If he was forcing you, it's not your fault. I saw how hurt you looked when we were casted out."</p><p>The spotted leader dipped her head to Stormfur. "I'm sorry. I hope you can understand that I thought it was a sign from Starclan. I would gladly welcome you both back to Riverclan."</p><p>"Thank you Leopardstar but...this is the second time Thunderclan has helped me when Riverclan wasn't my home. I will choose to stay with them."</p><p>"I see...As for you, Mothwing. Please accept my apologies. Obviously I made you feel as if you couldn't tell Mistyfoot or I your problems. You've stopped a cat from innocently killing two cats. Riverclan thanks you."</p><p>"As done Thunderclan. Thank you, Mothwing." Firestar dipped his head in thanks.</p><p>"...oh, you're welcome. I just, I couldn't let him hurt anyone else. I'll...I'll carry his body back, if you'll allow me, Leopardstar. I know he doesn't deserve a good burial but I'll always remember him as the good brother I once had."</p><p>"Of course. Riverclan will take it's leave. I'm sorry for the trouble one of my warriors caused, Firestar." The riverclanners sunk into the river and Mothwing bent down to get Hawkfrost.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Mothwing?" Firestar appeared by her side. "Again, thank you. But I have...one more question." He whispered. "Do you remember what Hawkfrost said? Did you see anyone meet up with him?"</p><p>"No, Firestar. I'm sorry. I was never able to fully follow Hawkfrost around with having my duties at all. He never told me much, other than threatening me."</p><p>"I see. Thank you. And, I want to let you know how brave you are. When I first came to Thunderclan, I had a friend. You met Ravenpaw at the barn. He saw Tigerstar murder the deputy, Redtail. And Tigerstar scared and bullied him constantly until we helped him fled to the barn. Not many cats can stand up to their abuser. Riverclan is lucky to have you."</p><p>"Thank you so much, Firestar. When I saw what was going on, I couldn't bare to let him hurt another cat. I just did was my body made me."</p><p>"Good. Goodbye Mothwing. Thunderclan won't forget this."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Make The Right Choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You know, I would like Starclan more if they didn't pretend to be all powerful, but powerless to give info to cats.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bees buzzed horribly in his head and Fireheart swore he could feel his paws floating. What was this?</p><p>He'd been watching Tigerclaw walk out of camp, just freshly exiled for plotting to kill Bluestar, his own leader. As the black tip of his tail vanished, Fireheart's sight was flooded with darkness.</p><p>He watched as Tigerclaw gathered with Brokentail's rogues, killing Runningwind and resulting in the death of another Tom. He watched as Tigerclaw received Starclan's blessing and with it, nine lives. The more he watched, the more he felt himself sink into the blood that was flooding. Cats. Multiple cats were dying! Dogs bloodied two apprentices and feasted on Brindleface's body before Bluestar could put a stop to it. She risked her life to save his, just for Tigerstar to corral a gang of bloodthirsty kittypets. Even more cats died, even those out of Thunderclan.</p><p>Fireheart wobbled as he tried to take in the whole vision. Was...was this the future? Was Starclan warning him? But why him? Why not Bluestar? Surely she would have more power than him to stop it? </p><p>'She did let Brokentail live...and she just allowed the cat who tried to murder her, go free in the forest.'</p><p>He swallowed down bile as he remembered those who were needlessly slaughtered.</p><p>"Fireheart? Are you okay?" Sandstorm nudged his shoulder. "Do you need to see Yellowfang?"</p><p>His green eyes focused blankly on his mate. He couldn't recall her death being of any he'd seen. But he couldn't risk it.</p><p>"Sandstorm. I need you to get Dustpelt and Greystripe, after Bluestar announces the new deputy."</p><p>"What? Why?"</p><p>"Please. I'll explain later. I need to speak to Yellowfang and Cinderpelt."</p><p> </p><p>"Cinderpelt?" He dipped his head into the den and nodded to Yellowfang who was munching on a mouse. "How much...about how much did you heal Tigerclaw?"</p><p> </p><p>Yellowfang flicked an ear and Cinderpelt blinked. "Just a poppyseed. And a small poultice. That's about it? Why?"</p><p>Fireheart exhaled and exclaimed Starclan's vision.</p><p>"So." Yellowfang rasped. "What are you going to do? The gathering isn't for a while."</p><p>"...I, we...This can't happened. He's already slaughtered enough. I need to come up with a way to kill him before he becomes a leader with nine lives."</p><p>"Is that why you asked how healed he was? Are you going to do it tonight?"</p><p>"I'm going to gather a few warriors. Mostly...me, of course. Hopefully the others. Do you have any suggestions? I won't take any newly made warriors. So Brackenfur is out of the question."</p><p>"Sandstorm. I know you don't want her at risk but he murdered Redtail, her father. And would go for her mother next."</p><p>"...I think...maybe." Both turned to Cinderpelt. "My mother, Frostfur. I don't know if anyone was paying attention but I saw the rage in her eyes when you revealed it was Tigerclaw who set up the trap at the Thunderpath."</p><p>"...Alright. So the patrol will hopefully be me, Greystripe, Dustpelt, Sandstorm, and Frostfur. I don't think I can ask Whitestorm. He would be against it, for good reason. Thank you both."</p><p>"You're an entirely different sort of cat, Fireheart. I wish I could give you herbs to help strengthen you. Starclan light your path, and theirs."</p><p>"Thank you, Yellowfang."</p><p> </p><p>Sandstorm was heading his way as he padded out of the medicine cat den. </p><p>"I told them. But...it's almost Moonhigh and Bluestar hasn't said anything. She didn't seem that hurt before."</p><p>Bad luck! They needed to go after Tigerclaw while his wounds were still fresh and not a moment longer.</p><p>"Ah, yes. Let me...let me go see if I can help. I'll be back."</p><p> </p><p>"Bluestar? Are you alright? I'm sorry if-"</p><p>He paused as he saw Whitestorm with Bluestar. "I can wait, I'm sorry."</p><p>"It's fine, young Fireheart. What did you need?"</p><p>"I hate to seem pushy, Bluestar. But..." Blue, glossy eyes scanned him over. "It's almost Moonhigh. The clan might be getting worried."</p><p>He'd wondered if she heard him until Whitestorm nudged her. </p><p>"I know Bluestar. We were all hurt by Tigerclaw treachery, but the clan needs something to lift their spirits." Whitestorm spoke. "It wouldn't help if tradition was broken."</p><p>Bluestar looked as if she had something to reply but had taken to nodding and standing up. "I see. I'll be out in a bit."</p><p>The orange tom nodded to both of them and met with Sandstorm, but Bluestar's yowl cut him before he could welcome her.</p><p>Blue eyes bore into him and glowed with the moonlight. </p><p>Just on time.</p><p>"I say these words before our ancestors, and hope that...Starclan approves.</p><p>Fireheart will be the new Thunderclan deputy. That is all."</p><p>What? No! Not this! How could Starclan show him everything but this?</p><p>His clanmates stared at him, surprised but only Darkstripe seemed upset, but when wasn't he? Brackenfur voiced his name loudly, then slowly but surely joined by the others.</p><p>He met a few gazes and nodded. "Thank you...I know tonight was hectic for all of us, but I promise I'll do what I can to serve Thunderclan."</p><p> </p><p>"Is everyone here? Where's Frostfur?"</p><p>"I'm here." The white Molly shook herself and looked around at the others. "What's going on?"</p><p>"I." Fireheart shook his head. "I'm asking all of you to believe me. Please. I wish to lead a patrol to go find and kill Tigerclaw."</p><p>"He's mad!" Dustpelt hissed. Greystripe stared back at his friend in confusion while Sandstorm seemed stunned.</p><p>"I don't know what it was. Maybe Starclan. But here me out. Starclan sent me a warning. I saw Tigerclaw becoming leader of Shadowclan somehow and...there's so much blood. So many cats will die if he's not stopped. Swiftpaw and Brightpaw mangled by dogs. Brindleface used to feed them. Runningwind killed at the Thunderpath and more. We can't let this happen."</p><p>"Dogs? How would he command dogs? How do we know Starclan sent you this? You've always been a dreamer, Fireheart. Waking us up at night with your groans and pants." Dustpelt shook his head. "Can you believe this, Sandstorm?"</p><p>Her pale green eyes met his darker ones. "...You say he slays Brindleface?"</p><p>"To feed the dogs and to get them a taste for cat blood. It all goes downhill from there. Please believe me. All of you. I've never been anything but loyal to Thunderclan."</p><p>Graystripe sighed. "I believe you. We were in this together. You, me, and Ravenpaw."</p><p>Dustpelt's ears pricked forward. "Wait a minute. You said he was alive, right?"</p><p>"Yes, he's at Barley's barn. He saw Redtail get murdered. Tigerclaw was plotting to kill or have him killed. That's why he kept sending him to hunt on Shadowclan's territory and label him as a traitor."</p><p>"...Will be come back since Tigerclaw is gone?"</p><p>"He always seemed happy at the barn when we visited." Greystripe shrugged.</p><p>"...I'm in, then. When I thought Ravenpaw was killed...we weren't close. Or rather I didn't want us to be close. But I never wanted him to die. He probably thought I wouldn't believe him if he told me his secret. We all thought the extra jitteriness near Tigerclaw was normal. But looking back, I can say now it got worse after the Sunningrocks battle."</p><p>"Count me in too." Frostfur mewed. "It's because of him Cinderpelt won't ever be a warrior. And if what you say is true, I couldn't bear to lose Brightpaw either. It's for the best."</p><p>Sandstorm nodded at Fireheart and he knew he had her word.</p><p>"Great. We should head out tonight. While he's weak. Is anyone too hurt from the battle with the rogues? If so, let me know. Now, we have to set up an ambush. He'll be on alert. Does anyone have any ideas?"</p><p>"Someone could talk to him, pretend they're on his side. That can't be you, Fireheart."</p><p>"But it can be me." Dustpelt flicked his tail. "I was usually with him and his followers. He did offer me to come with him. I could say that you were made deputy and that made me leave. We've spat enough for it to be believable."</p><p>"Are you sure Dustpelt?"</p><p>"I'm sure. I can lead ahead while you all trail behind. His scent is fresh and he's lost blood. We'd better hurry."</p><p>"Right. Everyone. I want you, no, us, I want us to fight as if we were Lionclan themselves. We need to bring him down. Think of the innocent lives already lost because of him. They'll be no future for the clans if we fail."</p><p> </p><p>One by one, they slyly dipped out of the Thunderclan camp. Fireheart nodded at Runningwind and Mousefur, both who guarded the opening to camp. </p><p>Dustpelt kept himself on Tigerclaw's trail. He flinched and paused at a stop. A look told them all that he had found Tigerclaw. The brown tom exhaled to relax himself and continued walking forward, keeping his ears alert.</p><p>Sloppy.</p><p>That's what Tigerclaw was. Obviously that belly wound he received was still smarting. He could hear the rogue slipping around, possibly trying to attack him, or get away. He doubted the latter.</p><p>"Tigerclaw, is that you? Are you here?" Dustpelt called. "Please, I...I was wrong. I want to join you."</p><p>"Really?" Amber eyes burned into his as the rogue slipped out of the foliage. "Tell me why I shouldn't gut you right here?"</p><p>"Like I said, I was wrong. You were right. Do you know what Bluestar did? She made that kittypet deputy! She hasn't got much time left and just thinking about that kittypet commanding a clan of pureblooded warriors. Look...I just...I didn't understand why you didn't wait."</p><p>"Thunderclan was beginning to get full of too many kittypets and softhearted warriors. First she let Brokentail live. We would've lived being hounded by Shadowclan and Windclan all because your leader was too soft to kill him. Pathetic."</p><p>"When you put it that way. Kits could've been killed by countless battles."</p><p>"We would've never had to worry about that if I was made leader at the right time. It's purely a shame about Redtail. I'm sorry about him, Dustpelt. But countless times he forced Thunderclan to retreat winning battles. That just wasn't leader material. I did what had to be done."</p><p>"And Ravenpaw?"</p><p>"And what?"</p><p>"Would you have killed Ravenpaw? Or convinced him to keep his mouth shut. A coward he is, yes. I won't deny that."</p><p>"There would've been no need for him to slip up and reveal it. Sooner or later, I would've dealt with him. It wouldn't matter. You and I both know he wasn't made for the life of warrior. Now you. You have it all. If only some of that got into his blood too. Starclan knows what Bluestar was thinking, giving me a spineless coward as an apprentice. It should've been you, Dustpelt."</p><p>"Right then. Where are you headed?"</p><p>"I just need to rest for a bit and then we'll head out. I caught trail of my allies, we can use them to hunt for us until we can get things figured out."</p><p>"Lead the way."</p><p>Tigerclaw turned to head close to Tallpines before feeling a new weight on his back, accompanied by claws and teeth. </p><p>"What are you doing, Dustpelt?" He spat and hissed before whirling around to snatch the tom off him. White caught his eye, Frostfur barreling towards him, ice hardening her blue eyes. </p><p>"Murderer! You'll never ruin another cat's destiny!" </p><p>He threw Dustpelt off his back and clawed at the molly's fur. Two blurs of orange surrounded him and he could barely make them out before they pounced.</p><p>"Can't fight me yourself, kittypet? I'll shred you and your friends open."</p><p>"We'll make sure you won't, crowfood!"</p><p>Blood pounded in Fireheart's ears, he could do this! They all could! </p><p> </p><p>Teeth dug into his scruff and threw him back. Dazed, Fireheart couldn't react before being pinned down by a black paw. Darkstripe?!</p><p>"This is how you'll die, kittypet!"</p><p>"We're you coming to join him, Darkstripe? Have you no loyalty to your clan?"</p><p>"I have loyalty to the best!" </p><p>Claws tore at his shoulder and Fireheart slashed his hindfeet into the other's belly. It seemed Darkstripe gave up easy enough. He let out a choked, painful gasp and fell back. </p><p>"Are you alright, Fireheart?"</p><p>Goldenflower? </p><p>"Just..." He hissed at his pained shoulder. "How many Thunderclan cats are going to slip out of camp?"</p><p>"I saw Dustpelt leave first, and Darkstripe trail after him. I didn't notice the others missing until I got here. What were you all doing??"</p><p>Tigerclaw! Fireheart willed himself up, his body screaming for him to rest. Frostfur backed off quickly as Tigerclaw let out a yowl.</p><p>They all stood back as Tigerclaw choked and fought to get up. Someone's claws opened up his belly wound, so much blood staining the grass. Rage was gone, only surprise and panic came from Tigerclaw's eyes.</p><p>Dustpelt limped over, blood dripping from an ear. Sandstorm was only scratched up good and Graystripe had one eye swollen shut. </p><p>"What should we do? Let him bleed out?"</p><p>Honestly, they were too tired and stunned to do much else. No one wanted to risk getting closer to those fangs and claws, even if he was already dying out.</p><p>Fireheart managed to tear his sight away.</p><p>"Goldenflower..."</p><p>She seemed spooked out a trance. "What? Why are you all here?"</p><p>"We had to hunt him down. You saw what happened with Brokentail. Even blinded and prisoned, he was able to plot. He had to be stopped."</p><p> </p><p>"What's going on? Is that Tigerclaw?" Whitestorm raced forward, flanked by Runningwind. "We heard the sounds of a fight and came to see. Is he dead too?"</p><p>It took Fireheart a moment to realize that Goldenflower did indeed kill Darkstripe. </p><p>"I-"</p><p>"I wanted to stretch my legs." Goldenflower lifted her hind leg in a mock attempt at soreness. "I just needed to clear my head and get a drink. Tigerclaw was still on the territory and attacked me. If these four hadn't have heard me, there would've been two orphaned kits in that nursery."</p><p>"Who killed him?"</p><p>"Well really, none of us. His belly wound reopened in the fight and he bled out. Darkstripe attacked us to try and help Tigerclaw."</p><p>Whitestorm shook his head. "Let's go report this to Bluestar. If any of you wish to stay and bury him, so be it."</p><p>Fireheart nodded to his patrol and they all followed Whitestorm. He landed back to get beside Goldenflower.</p><p>"Goldenflower. Thank you. But why did you-"</p><p>"It's clear to me you all hunted him down like a piece of prey. After early, I can't be angry at any of you. I don't know why. I don't want to know why. But all I know is that it needed to be done. Thank you too, Fireheart. I can only hope it'll be easier to raise my kits."</p><p>Right. Bramblekit and Tawnykit. They were now fatherless and no doubt cats would judge them.</p><p>"Goldenflower. I promise to you, I will do my best to make sure they feel welcomed in Thunderclan. If the deputy can treat them like regular clanmates, then everyone else can."</p><p>"I'll hold you to that. I'm ready to curl up with my kits and rest."</p><p>"I know we're all ready to rest. I can only pray that what we did was the right choice."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>